


Temos um Bardo agora

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Baking, Eskel is a child, Found Family, Geralt is a child, Hugging, Jaskier is Good with Kids, Jaskier is an adult resposible, Lambert is a child, M/M, Potions Accident, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Protetive Eskel, Turned into Children, expanding the family, family bath
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Estou indo buscar mais suprimentos antes que a neve realmente comece - Vesemir explicou — Acomode seu cavalo, Lambert e Eskel já chegaram - Avisou lhes dando as costas — Diga a eles porque temos um bardo agora - Mandou quando o portão já estava se fechando.— Merda - Geralt resmungou enquanto puxava Roach para dentro.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463
Kudos: 1





	Temos um Bardo agora

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "We have a bard now", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853165
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: Expandindo a família.

Jaskier mal podia acreditar.

Depois de tantos anos viajando juntos, finalmente estava indo para seu primeiro inverno com Geralt, junto ao que ele chamava de família em Kaer Morhen!

E Geralt havia falado mais no tempo em que passaram indo na direção da fortaleza dos Witchers; ele e seus irmãos teriam trabalho a fazer, remendar as partes que precisassem ser concertadas, limpar e polir o arsenal, cuidar dos animais, limpar o campo de treinamento, caçar, limpar os ninhos de monstros que teriam se acumulado perto demais durante as outras estações; eram muitas coisas, e Geralt foi incutindo cada uma delas em Jaskier durante a viagem.

Subir era um exercício feito para os Witchers, e Jaskier estava sofrendo para acompanhar o ritmo de Geralt, a neve mal havia começado a cair, o que teria deixado o caminho ainda mais perigoso.

Vesemir abriu os portões quando eles se aproximaram; Jaskier não pode deixar de admirar o Witcher mais velho, um homem robusto de expressão séria os encarando.

— Geralt - Ele cumprimenta analisando rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção para Jaskier — E você deve ser Jaskier, o bardo - Conclui o olhando rapidamente também — Vi vocês subindo o último trecho.

— Vesemir - Geralt cumprimenta, pousando uma mão no ombro de Jaskier quando ele estremece.

— Obrigado por me receber em sua casa senhor - Jaskier agradece com sinceridade — Estou pronto para ajudar no que for preciso - Garante realmente querendo dizer isso.

Vesemir assente, uma sombra do que deveria ser um sorriso passando por seu rosto, e Jaskier imagina que é de lá que Geralt pegou os modos.

— Estou indo buscar mais suprimentos antes que a neve realmente comece - Vesemir explicou — Acomode seu cavalo, Lambert e Eskel já chegaram - Avisou lhes dando as costas — Diga a eles porque temos um bardo agora - Mandou quando o portão já estava se fechando.

— Merda - Geralt resmungou enquanto puxava Roach para dentro.

— Vesemir sabia que eu viria não é? - Jaskier perguntou desconfiado.

— Ele autorizou a um tempo.

— Há um tempo??? E quando exatamente foi isso Geralt?

— Você não quer saber... - Resmungou parando em frente a outros dois cavalos — Acomode Roach, é tempo suficiente para avisar os outros - Disse pegandos as bolsas de ambos.

Jaskier continuou olhando para ele de modo irritado, é claro que não deixaria essa questão de lado, desde quando ele poderia estar ali?

Suas divagações continuaram enquanto ele acomodava Roach e lhe escovava, quase levando algumas dentadas no processo, como sempre.

— Geralt? - Jaskier chamou quando empurrou a porta pesada.

Era a cozinha, havia uma mesa larga e um caldeirão borbulhava, o estômago de Jaskier reclamou no mesmo instante, comida quente seria uma maravilha depois das rações que comeram na subida.

Havia uma garrafa e três canecas em cima da mesa, mas nem sinal de Geralt ou qualquer outro; um fogo maior acesso perto a algumas cadeiras aquecia o cômodo todo.

— Geralt? - Jaskier gritou fechando a porta atrás de si para preservar o calor.

Um grito foi seguido de um baque, e uma cabeça de cachos castanhos se levantou de trás da mesa, um garotinho veio correndo ao seu encontro.

— Jaskier!

— Olá querido - Jaskier respondeu abrindo os braços automaticamente.

Estava muito confuso, a criança claramente era Geralt, e havia outra criança chorando por perto, enquanto alguém falava tão baixinho que ele mal conseguia ouvir.

— O que é esse barulho?

— Lamb bateu na mesa quando você chamou - O pequeno Geralt respondeu prontamente.

— Coitadinho, acha que pode trazer ele pra cá? Podemos nos sentar naquela poltrona perto do fogo e nos aquecer melhor.

Geralt concordou com a cabeça, trazendo um outro garoto que parecia ter a mesma idade e um garotinho menor, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas no colo.

Eskel não tem cicatrizes como Geralt havia contado, e o outro não pode ser outro senão o lobo mais jovem; Lambert.

— Deve ter sido uma batida e tanto, posso dar uma olhada Lambert? - Jaskier perguntou assim que eles se aproximaram.

Eskel pareceu desconfiado, mas como Geralt não estava reagindo, deixou que Jaskier pegasse Lambert pela mão e o sentasse em sua perna, no chão.

— Olá querido, eu sou Jaskier, onde dói? - Perguntou observando o garotinho.

Todos estavam usando túnicas muito grandes para eles, nem sinal de calças e sapatos por ali, não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido, o que transformava três poderosos Witchers em crianças dentro de uma fortaleza protegida? Teria que esperar Vesemir voltar para ter certeza, isto se não acontecesse mais nada enquanto isso.

— Cabeça - Lambert murmurou.

— Esse é um machucado bem grande ai não é? - Jaskier perguntou observando a marca vermelha em sua testa — Mas é só dar um beijo que a dor vai embora! - Garantiu sorrindo para ele.

Lambert não parecia acreditar, mas riu quando Jaskier se inclinou e deu um beijo ruidoso em sua testa, limpando as lágrimas restantes rapidamente.

— Vê? A dor praticamente sumiu, não é?

Lambert assentiu, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e se aconchegando a ele; Jaskier sorriu para a criança, Geralt disse que Lambert era o mais espinhoso deles e o mais idiota também, mas ele parecia uma criança doce.

— Você está bem, Eskel? Bateu algum lugar? - Perguntou olhando rapidamente para o corpinho dele.

— Não.

Então Eskel parecia menos falador que Geralt, que zumbia feliz ao seu lado; Lambert também parecia melhor agora, um dedo enfiado na boca enquanto olhava Jaskier com olhos cansados.

— Agora, que tal vocês se sentarem nesta cadeira enorme enquanto eu pego o jantar para todos? Estão com fome?

Geralt assentiu, puxando Eskel pela mão até a cadeira, os dois subindo rapidamente e se acomodando no estofado.

— Não quer ir com eles, Lambert? - Perguntou ao garoto enrolado nele.

— Não, é gostoso - Afirmou esfregando o rosto nas roupas de Jaskier.

Ele havia deixado o casaco pendurado ao lado da porta, junto a armadura de Geralt quando entrou, ficando apenas com seu gibão de tecido macio.

Jaskier sorri, quem diria que os jovens bruxos seriam tão fáceis de lidar assim, apesar que ele era muito bom com crianças, estava bastante acostumado ao conceito de cuidar delas, o adoravam, e sempre foi convidado a cuidar de um ou outro quando precisava de dinheiro, as mães também o adoravam, é claro.

Com Lambert encaixado em seu quadril, Jaskier começou a analisar a cozinha, agora que não estava preocupado com as crianças a súbita apreensão o tomava, porque eles haviam se tornado crianças? Kaer Morhen estava sob ameaça? Era uma maldição? Um feitiço? Talvez uma poção nas bebidas? Mas quem estaria por detrás disso?

A garrafa foi colocada na prateleira mais alta que ele pode alcançar, Vesemir poderia dar um jeito nisso quando voltasse, ou talvez o que quer que fosse se desgastasse em algumas horas ou dias, nunca se sabia com coisas assim.

O ensopado que estava borbulhando parecia delicioso, e ele serviu duas tigelas e as deixou esfriando enquanto servia mais duas, as levando para os garotos.

— Assoprem, não quero que ninguém queime a língua, sim? - Pediu olhando firme.

Ambos assentiram, assoprando a comida até ele se sentar na cadeira ao lado com Lambert no colo, o menino exigindo ser alimentado enquanto praticamente se enrolava nele.

Depois que todos estavam satisfeitos ele sorriu, os dois estavam com as camisas sujas de comida e Lambert adormecido contra ele.

— Você se lembra de mim Geralt? 

— Você é meu amigo - Geralt ofereceu parecendo confuso.

— Isso mesmo - Ele confirmou sorrindo — Vocês sabem onde estão meninos?

— Kaer Morhen - Eskel ofereceu ainda parecendo desconfiado — Vesemir vai nos treinar.

— Isso mesmo meus queridos, mas ele teve que ir buscar mais suprimentos, então vamos ser só nós por algum tempo - Confirmou jogando junto.

Eskel deu de ombros enquanto Geralt sorria feliz, Lambert estava babando um pouco em sua camisa, completamente adormecido enquanto Jaskier comia também.

— Agora vocês precisam de um banho - Jaskier declarou observando como eles estavam lambuzados de comida, assim como as camisas também — Pode me levar para os banhos Eskel? - Pediu enquanto acomodava Lambert melhor em seu colo.

O garoto assentiu, observando enquanto ele pegava uma mochila ao lado da porta, Lambert ainda firme em seus braços e Geralt segurando sua calça.

— Vocês tem uma fonte termal! - Afirmou deliciado.

O ar úmido era muito agradável em sua pele ainda enregelada, os dois garotos correndo para as piscinas imediatamente; haviam pelo menos três ali.

— Parem! - Jaskier mandou preocupado — Vocês dois sabem nadar?

Lambert acordou assustado em seu colo, ficando rígido contra ele.

— Olá querido, teve uma boa soneca? - Jaskier perguntou no mesmo tom amoroso de antes — E então, vocês sabem nadar meninos?

— Sim - Eskel afirmou imediatamente — Geralt não sabe - Continuou parecendo esperar que ele Jaskier brigasse.

— Bom, não queremos um acidente, não é, Geralt vai me prometer ficar na borda enquanto eu acho algumas roupas, certo? - Pediu esperando um de seus “hums” característicos.

— Você vai me ensinar a nadar? - Perguntou sorrindo.

Jaskier sorriu, havia pelo menos um dente faltando, o que o deixava com um ar ainda mais travesso; com Lambert voltando a cochilar em seu quadril ele saiu para explorar.

Não confiava em deixar as crianças sozinhas por muito tempo perto de uma fonte de água, mas confiava que não iriam aprontar nada.

Foi fácil achar o quarto de Geralt, a porta estava aberta e havia vários retratos de cavalos feitos no carvão, no mesmo estilo que Geralt costumava desenhar algumas ervas para que ele encontrasse.

Depois de pegar três camisas ele desceu novamente, tinha certeza de que Geralt não se incomodaria de emprestar algumas roupas aos irmãos.

— Hum, vocês só jogaram água um no outro, não é? - Jaskier perguntou acariciando os cachos molhados de Geralt assim que entrou — Podem cuidar de Lambert enquanto eu pego sabão?

— Sim! - Ambos disseram juntos, o que fez Lambert rir ainda em seus braços, o garoto só fingindo dormir para ficar um pouco mais no colo.

— Aqui está então. 

Ele retirou Lambert de seu quadril e o colocou sentado na frente dos dois, fora da água. Jaskier pegou o sabão e retirou todas as roupas entrando na piscina com eles, era grande o suficiente para dar algumas braçadas e Geralt rastejou imediatamente para seu colo.

— Vamos lavar os cabelos primeiro sim?

Ele lavou o cabelo de Geralt enquanto Eskel brincava com Lambert, um sorriso fixo em seu rosto enquanto via o menor jogar água nele.

— Pronto, agora sua vez Eskel! - Ofereceu tirando Geralt do colo.

Eskel foi; um pouco mais cauteloso, mas Geralt parecia feliz então se deixou ser lavado, Lambert resmungou quando Jaskier o pegou, mas ficou quieto enquanto ele lavava os cabelos, quase cochilando no toque cuidadoso.

— Agora vamos enxaguar todos vocês! - Comandou depois de se esfregar o suficiente.

Ele tirou todo o sabão deles; a piscina não era muito funda perto da borda, e Lambert parecia saber nadar muito bem, brincando com Eskel enquanto jogavam mais água para fora.

— Vamos lá querido - Jaskier disse puxando Geralt pra perto dele.

Não era nenhum instrutor capacitado, mas sua casa ficava perto do mar, e havia crescido nadando de um lado para o outro e deixando seus pais loucos.

Geralt parecia ter um pouco de medo de se deixar flutuar, mas Jaskier era um porto seguro; não demorou muito para ele perder o medo e começar a brincar com Eskel e Lambert perto da borda.

— Agora, hora de dormir! - Jaskier comandou saindo da água — Vocês vão se parecer com velhinhas enrugadas em poucos minutos se não saírem da água - Ameaçou de modo divertido.

Depois de ter três crianças secas e vestidas além de si mesmo, foi absurdamente fácil levar todos para o quarto de Geralt, apesar de Eskel ter parecido relutante em não ir para o seu próprio quarto.

Todos estavam dormindo pouco tempo depois de Jaskier os cobrir com as peles de Geralt.

Quando Jaskier acordou, ele esperava estar cercado por três corpos musculosos de alguns Witchers irritados, mas o que o recebeu foi duas crianças profundamente adormecidas e uma molhada em cima dele.

Quando tentou se levantar sem muito alarde, o movimento acordou a todos, Lambert começou a chorar imediatamente quando se viu molhado.

— Ele não fez por mal - Eskel disse puxando Lambert para ele e o abraçando, um olhar cauteloso em seu rosto.

— Claro que não Eskel, mas agora precisamos arranjar uma camisa seca para Lambert e limpá-lo sim? E vamos todos ir fazer xixi antes de dormir ! - Jaskier garantiu.

A cama mal estava molhada, o fogo acesso a secaria rapidamente, ele estava no meio do caminho para pegar outra das camisas de Geralt quando Lambert parou de chorar.

— Sem bater? - Perguntou com um fiozinho de voz.

Aquilo deixou Jaskier com o coração apertado, aquelas crianças deviam ter sido muito machucadas.

— Sem bater, nada de palmadas ou castigos físicos, nós apenas vamos nos lavar antes do café da manhã!

— Temos treinamento - Geralt lhe contou enquanto descia da cama.

— Só quando Vesemir voltar - Afirmou piscando um olho para eles.

Quando se deu conta o dia todo já havia passado, depois de limpar Lambert ele os levou para uma volta pelo campo de treinamento, fazendo com que eles contassem tudo que havia em volta.

Lambert ia com um dedo na boca e a mãozinha agarrada em sua calça; os outros dois corriam à frente e voltavam o tempo todo; mas o tempo foi bem gasto enquanto alimentavam as galinhas, Jaskier sentiu seu coração se aquecer quando Eskel abraçou uma pequena cabra e se recusou a soltá-la por pelo menos meia hora.

Depois de colocar as crianças na cama e se certificar de que estavam bem acomodadas Jaskier foi verificar Roach, não havia deixado as crianças brincarem nos estábulos, Roach podia ficar muito irritada quando queria.

Quando voltou ao quarto Eskel e Geralt acordaram imediatamente, talvez algum extinto de bruxo ainda estivesse com eles afinal.

— Vocês estão sem sono? - Jaskier perguntou enquanto se despia até ficar somente com as roupas íntimas e seu par de meias.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada enquanto ele subia na cama; Lambert estava mais próximo da parede para que não rolasse e caísse, mas Geralt e Eskel se contorceram até estarem de lado, com Jaskier ao meio; os braços dele passando pelas costas dos dois.

— Agora vamos dormir, e amanhã eu vou cantar uma bela história para vocês sim?

— Promete? - Eskel perguntou já sonolento.

— Sempre querido.

O segundo dia parece ainda mais fácil, e ele tem três crianças entretidas em amassar na cozinha.

— Vai ser gostoso? - Geralt pergunta enquanto bate em seu pedaço de massa.

— Sim, eu comia isso quando era tão pequeno quanto você querido - Afirmou sorrindo para eles — A cozinheira me deixava roubar uma colher de mel e colocar em minhas frutas se eu fosse bom - Disse antes de piscar para ele.

— Posso também? - Lambert perguntou espiando entre Geralt e Eskel.

— Mas é claro que sim querido, assim que acabarmos vamos ter frutas com mel para todos!

Jaskier não perdeu a maneira como Eskel sorriu com isso; fazer pãezinhos com maçãs e mel era uma coisa da qual se lembrava quando criança; a cozinheira começaria cedo, e teria a bancada da cozinha limpa e cheia de ingredientes, ovos, mel, manteiga e especiarias; e depois ela lhe mostraria como misturar tudo em uma vasilha, colocando o dedo sujo com a farinha no nariz dele enquanto riam.

Jaskier gostava muito dessas memórias, e como Geralt já havia lhe dito que tinham uma imensa gama de temperos e especiarias em Kaer Morhen, ele esperava convencer quem quer que fosse o cozinheiro, a deixá-lo pairar por perto.

— Agora vamos colocar as maçãs na massa - Comandou colocando algumas vasilhas na frente deles.

Ele mostrou a cada um como misturar os pedaços de fruta e depois regou tudo com um pouco mais de mel; os três ficaram olhando para o forno por alguns minutos, enquanto Jaskier colocava três tigelas com maçãs, peras e pêssegos para eles, com um pouco de mel em cada uma; agora ficava feliz de Geralt ter concordado que poderiam levar as frutas da última cidade.

Depois dos pães esfriarem o suficiente, Jaskier os acomodou no tapete em frente a grande lareira, cada um dos garotos mordiscando um pãozinho enquanto ele cantava canções infantis e lhes fazia rir com as histórias de um cavaleiro que conversava com seu fiel corcel.

Foi assim que Vesemir os encontrou pouco antes da hora de dormir.

— Mas que porra é essa? - O velho Witcher disse assim que colocou os olhos nas crianças.

Os três se levantaram imediatamente e se colocaram em fila ao lado de Jaskier.

— Olá Vesemir - Jaskier disse de modo duro — Crianças, porque vocês não vão pegar um pãozinho para Vesemir? - Pediu sem se mover.

Os três saíram rapidamente, Jaskier não precisava ser um Witcher para notar os três mal escondidos para ouvir a conversa.

— O que significa isso bardo? - Vesemir perguntou se aproximando dele — Não há magia em você - Disse tocando seu medalhão de leve - Como transformou esses três em crianças?

— Eu esperava que você pudesse me ajudar nisso - Jaskier disse se levantando do tapete — Quando entrei aqui os três já eram crianças, havia uma garrafa de bebida na mesa, mais nada.

— E você fez o que enquanto isso?

— Cuidei de três crianças incríveis, não seja um velho rabugento, eu não sei o que houve de errado! - Jaskier rebateu irritado.

Vesemir bufa antes de lhe dar as costas, seus olhos caindo rapidamente nos três tentando se esconder.

— Foi me prometido um pãozinho - Ele disse de modo seco — Há suprimentos lá fora bardo.

Eskel é quem lhe traz um dos pãezinhos, Lambert se agarra a calça de Jaskier enquanto o velho Witcher se acomoda na cadeira mais pesada perto do fogo.

— Vamos lá meninos, vamos trazer a comida para dentro - Jaskier comanda, pegando Lambert no colo antes mesmo que ele se mexa.

Demora mais do que o usual com três crianças mas eles administram o trabalho, Geralt segura sua calça antes de entrarem pela última vez.

— Vesemir está bravo?

— Não com vocês queridos, é uma coisa de adultos, não precisam se preocupar, mas agora vamos entrar e se aquecer! - Comandou ainda levando Lambert.

Vesemir não está à vista, então Jaskier se acomoda na cadeira com os três, Eskel e Geralt se acomodando em seus joelhos enquanto estremecem de frio; mesmo com os mutagênicos, ainda era frio demais para crianças sem calças, mesmo que eles apenas tivessem carregado as coisa para dentro e Jaskier fosse quem se enterrou na neve.

— Você tinha razão, não sei qual dos três idiotas pegou a bebida, mas é uma poção - Vesemir diz depois do que parecem horas — Eles gostam de você.

— Eles são ótimas crianças.

— Lambert mordia e chutava tudo quando chegou, ele se apegou a Geralt e Eskel rapidamente, mas demorou anos para que ele não me mordesse quando eu estava na sala - Contou com um sorriso contido.

— Ele me parece o mais doce deles - Jaskier confidenciou, beijando a cabeça que descansava em seu peito — Como fazemos para tê-los de volta?

— Não precisamos nos preocupar, a poção não é tão potente, não duraria mais que três dias.

— Bom, acho que vou me deitar então, fazer pão cansa um homem.

— Era bom… o pão.

— Os meninos fizeram - Jaskier informou com um sorriso.

Ele arrumou Lambert em seu ombro e pegou Eskel e Geralt um em cada braço; Vesemir os observou até que sumissem nas escadas, o bardo apenas parecia decorativo, mas havia levado bem a provação a que havia sido submetido, e não era qualquer um que carregava três crianças escadaria acima daquela maneira despreocupada.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando Jaskier acordou com um grito e muitos braços se remexendo.

— Por deus Lambert, você quase quebrou meu nariz! - Jaskier reclamou levando a mão ao rosto.

— Somos grandes!

— Percebemos idiota - Eskel rosnou do lado esquerdo de Jaskier — Volte a dormir.

— Mas o bardo… estamos pelados!

— Você tem uma camisa, volte a dormir - Geralt resmungou do outro lado.

— Sim querido, durma mais um pouco, está muito cedo para levantar - Jaskier pediu sonolento.

Ele deu um beijo na cabeça de Lambert e depois rolou para o peito de Geralt.

— Mas…

— Cale a boca Lambert - Eskel mandou antes de puxá-lo para seu lado.

Lambert estava se sentindo muito mais protegido do que já havia se sentido, a mão indo segurar a calça de Jaskier automaticamente antes que ele voltasse a adormecer contra Eskel.

**Author's Note:**

> JAMAIS deixe uma criança sem supervisão perto da água!
> 
> Se alguém quiser tentar, aqui está a receita original dos pãezinhos:
> 
> Ingredientes para a massa:
> 
> 3 ovos
> 
> 1 xícara de mel
> 
> 100 gramas de manteiga em temperatura ambiente
> 
> 1 colher de chá de canela em pó
> 
> 1 colher de chá de sal
> 
> 3 tabletes de fermento biológico (45g)
> 
> 5 xícaras de chá de farinha de trigo
> 
> Ingredientes para o recheio:
> 
> 1 maçã em cubos pequenos com casca
> 
> ½ xícara de uva passa branca sem sementes
> 
> ½ xícara de água para hidratar as uvas passas
> 
> Um ovo batido para pincelar
> 
> Modo de Preparo:
> 
> Em uma vasilha, misture os ingredientes da massa de acordo com a ordem. Sove a massa até incorporar a farinha e desprender levemente das mãos. 
> 
> Misture os ingredientes em outra vasilha. Os misture delicadamente com a massa.
> 
> Coloque em uma assadeira untada e enfarinhada (22cm X 9cm X 6cm).
> 
> Pincele o ovo batido, cubra com papel alumínio e deixe crescer por cerca de 30 minutos.
> 
> Leve para assar em forno pré aquecido a 180°C na primeira meia hora, depois abaixe para 150°C.
> 
> Retire o papel alumínio e deixe assar até estar dourado.
> 
> Pode ser feito com outras frutas ( bananas, pêras e pêssegos) 


End file.
